Got your Scent
by ColdHiddenBlade
Summary: Sequel to Hunt of Sorrow. Jaeger has returned to Skyhold after his eventful trek through the Arbor Wilds, falling back into habit alongside Sera with teasing their bald-elf mage… but Solas has had enough. The Avaar is no longer safe in his dreams or outside of them... Male/Male, Omega/beta/Alpha AU, Knotting.
**Got your Scent**

 _A ColdHiddenBlade oneshot_

* * *

 _This follows a former story by the name of 'Hunt of Sorrow' and is a Omega/Beta/Alpha AU._

* * *

It was good to be back in the mild cold of Skyhold. After spending so long in a humid rainforest Jaeger was determined to spend as long as possible sleeping in his draughty room above the garden courtyard, and avoiding the Alphas in the inner circle.

He didn't know if they could smell it on him even after taking suppressants and taking nearly forever to get back to Skyhold (seriously the Arbor Wilds were in Orlais), the scent of an unknown Alpha, the one who he 'joined' with during his impulsive heat in the rainforest after the loss of his suppressants, shattered by a blasted great bear of all things.

Could they tell he was an Omega and had mated an Alpha? He was too afraid to ask even discreetly or stand close enough to them to see their subtle reactions.

With a sigh Jaeger buried himself beneath his sheets and gave a muffled scream into his lumpy pillow, his mind kept going to the mystery, golden-eyed Dalish elf in the Arbor Wilds even when he tried to pretend it never happened. He didn't even know their name, and they didn't know his either… yet when they joined it had felt 'right' even though the elf could not Bond.

Did it feel like that every time an Omega mated with an Alpha? Was it a heat thing, or was it the same even between heats if he allowed his body to cycle without the suppressants? He didn't know enough Omegas to swap notes with and he was afraid to ask the very few he did know in the Inquisition, it might come to the notice of the Inquisitor and the other Alphas…

There were too many even in just the inner circle. There was Blackwall, Cassandra, the Iron Bull, Solas, and the Inquisitor Mahanon. Then there were the advisors Cullen and Leliana, and a few more Alphas in the troops but they didn't worry Jaeger as much. Only the ones he was in close contact with.

He knew Dorian was an Omega mage like him, was rather open about it all despite being unbonded; he took suppressants as well (expensive ones that's lasted for a couple of weeks) and had sex regularly with the Iron Bull. But Dorian… would he be trust worthy with the big secret? The Tevinter mage was quite the gossip with Sera and can't keep secrets very well from Bull, but if it was another Omega mage…?

Not worth the risk, even with all his questions.

Jaeger's ears perked up when there was a light click of his door opening, he listened to the telltale footsteps and said loudly, "Sera what are you doing?"

"Titties! How did you know it was me ya' big bed-lump?" Sera squeaked in surprise, before crawling under the covers to spread over the half dressed man like an anxious kid, miraculously she didn't mention the very faint marks dotting his body that had been hidden by his fur coat and the mud-paint he made to keep himself warm when he had returned to Skyhold. Faint but still obviously bite marks not made by an insect or animal if you looked close enough.

Instead she simply asked, "You coming out from hibernation any time soon, Dirt Tits? I miss my wingman helping me mess with the elfy-butt face and the Elfquisitor, I had a good one today and you weren't there to back me up!"

Running fingers through his hair with a sigh Jaeger replied, "I want to stay here forever thinking about your cookies and… mmm elf butts."

"No, don't go to the elfiness light!" Sera rolled along his back like a rolling pin, flapping her arms so they slapped at his bare back and his bed while screaming out for everyone to hear, "Get out of BED already, your face looks like a mabari's ass, you smell like one too, and your getting fat! Fatty-fat-fat!"

With a loud laugh Jaeger knocked the girl off his back making her tumble off his bed and raced after her as she squealed out his door. He wrapped his arms around her as he dove for her, pinning her arms to her sides, and bent her over the railing so those in the courtyard could see them if they craned their necks up enough. He made loud spitting noises and Sera screamed.

"Gross! Don't you dare spit on me! I'll bite you on the tit if you do." When Jaeger grinned and noisily stuck out his tongue the girl twisted her face away, "OIE! I didn't say you could lick me instead!"

A small, disappointed cough sounded behind them making the two look over. Solas was watching them from the room two doors down from Jaeger's with a very similar look to a parent who caught their children doing something very wrong, though the way his eyes ran down Jaeger's bare back was NOT a parent thing to do.

"What are you both doing? So early in the morning?" Solas' eyes glance up to the sky as if checking it was morning and not still nighttime, he looked like Sera's yelling had dragged from Fade making the grumpy morning person ten times worse.

"Shove it up your pie hole, grumpy butt-asshat!" Sera snickered and began to struggle against Jaeger again, "Let me go!"

"You're the one who started it!" Jaeger gasped in mock hurt and tightened his grip around her shoulders, "Pappsy, Sera's being mean… wait, is Solas the dad or the mother?"

"His Inquisitorialness seems like the dominant one… Solas probably rolls over and screams 'elven glory' when they do it." Sera snickered again and looked at the bald elf with an impish sneer; it wasn't the first time they considered using this joke on their apostate mage. It felt good to finally let it out in the open… and see the elf's reaction.

Knowing their meaning instantly, Solas' eyes darkened with annoyance and defensive dissent, his lip curled slightly in a withheld snarl. An Alpha did not take even a joke towards them being dominated by another Alpha very lightly, and Solas was the proudest elf Jaeger had ever met. He would take it very offensively…

"Oh dear I think we upset him, should we shut up or…?" Jaeger gave a smirk as he watched Solas' shoulders tense, he felt uncomfortable pressing against a Dreamer like this but hid it behind a flippant expression.

"Or else what?" Sera continued snidely, "He gives us a disappointed frowny face."

"He is already giving us a disappointed frowny face, Darling. At worse he would give us a DEEPER disappointed frowny face… and start to pout."

"Or do weird Fade stuff…" Sera made a disgusted sound while Jaeger gave a loud, mock gasp of horror.

"Don't give him ideas! He might magic us with nightmares of burnt cookies, and big bugs!"

"Or my teeth in your tit…!"

He cried out in a surprised broken sound when Sera's teeth dug into the soft tissue under his collarbone and jumped back, free from his vice like grip the girl gave a squealing laugh and ran away, arms flailing in the air as she went.

"Ow! You bit me," Jaeger looked at Solas with disheveled embarrassment at the sound he had made and pretended not to see the suspicious look of contemplation in the elf's eyes, "did you see that? She BIT me."

"It looks like you are use to being bitten," Solas' face became self-assured as he brought attention to the marks along Jaeger's shoulder making the human look at the wall behind him with a frazzled look.

Then the elf went into his room and slammed the door before Jaeger could get in any more snips to cover up his embarrassment, either to return to sleep or start his daily routines. Rubbing his head the man went into his room and closed the door, he slid down the wood and buried his face against his knees and arms. Shit, Solas knew what the bites were… would he place them as being Alpha markings, or think them as something else? Bites from an Omega or Beta, maybe?

Sitting on his floor in his tucked up position Jaeger took in hasty breaths, he was panicking… quickly he dove for his bed and grabbed his blankets as he felt his skin heat up with smothered magic, then cocooned into it against the bed (since he wouldn't be able to fit under it). Something he hadn't done since the time he and his mother discovered he was an Omega and he began to cycle, she used to burn incense at the end of his bed to mask his scent from the Alphas in their small mountain village and sing soothing songs to ease the pain of his heats.

After a moment his heart slowed down to a slight flutter and his breathing became small hitching gasps. When he was relaxed Jaeger slid from under the bed and unwrapped himself from his sheets, only to settle onto his bed like he had before Sera's disturbance.

Wrapping about his pillow Jaeger closed his eyes and fell into the Fade without anything breaking into his room again.

He dreamt that he was lying on his childhood bed in his old hut in his adult appearance. The fireplace in the center burnt bright with something cooking over it in a pot, a spirit pretending to be his mother was humming to an old hymn for the Lady of the Skies as she stirred. Next to the door laid his mother's mabari, snorting it its sleep at a good dream.

Jaeger stared at the low roof above him that was covered in old hunting nets that were beyond repair, bone beads and other things he had made hanging from it. They swayed and bumped against the badly made chimes in the slight draught that snuck under the window frame beside his bed making clanking sounds that he found pretty and relaxing. Did his mother keep them there after he had to run away?

Sitting up Jaeger let his eyes roll outside through the frost covered window, watching the snow fall in a hazy wall. He and his mother's hut was on the edge of the village closest to the small line of trees so they had a view where no lights from other huts could be seen. Standing a few meters from the hut was a wolf, black as night with six eyes gleaming back at him.

Jaeger stood with his eyes on the curious looking wolf then went to the door breaking his line of sight, his spirit-mother didn't halt her song nor react when he left into the dream-cold outside. He circled the hut until he could see where the wolf had been standing. It was gone with no sign of footprints in the gathering snow. Jaeger leaned against the corner of the hut (made from a tree trunk), letting his head relax against the wood and stared contently out into the snow. He missed this…

There was a slight flicker of movement to his right making Jaeger turn his head to see what it was, he flinched when his body pulsated with blue magic as its owner probed at Jaeger making the light change to a golden hue… sensing that which he could not hide in the Fade with suppressants.

"Ah, so you ARE an Omega." Solas hummed huskily as his blue eyes looked calmly at Jaeger's horrified face and his magic faded, "Are you a mage as well, is that why you hide behind so many lies?"

"W… What…?" Gasped the man in confusion as Solas pressed him against the cabin wall, his heart began to race frantically again with rising panic and confusion, "What are you doing here? Get away from me!"

He tried to push the elf away with his hands on the others broad shoulders while Solas pressed his nose firmly against his throat and nuzzled against his pulse (where the man's pheromone glands were) as if trying to get a whiff Jaeger's sweet Omega scent. Thankfully the Fade did not mimic the scents of Alphas, Betas, or Omegas.

But it did have a sense of touch. Jaeger gasped and stopped pushing when Solas mouthed up his sensitive throat and nibbled his earlobe while running warm hands up and down his body, until the nimble fingers began to nudge against the shape of his manhood through his trousers.

Through a heavy moan Jaeger managed to gasp out, "Solas… stop!" He cried out and tightened his fingers into Solas' shoulders when the elf's hand went past his hem and fisted around his shaft, he shook his head in denial to what was happening. This had to be a spirit pretending to be Solas just to mess with him or a desire demon trying to get his complacent enough to possess; Solas would have no interest in a human…

Solas (or the spirit) said nothing as he stroked the warm member in his palm, eyes narrowed at Jaeger's face with serene focus that Solas always had when reading or studying those keystones for the Oasis Temple. His lips parted ever so slightly as he found something interesting in Jaeger's face and his tongue flicked out to lick his lips almost hungrily as he slowly rolled his hips against the back of his hand making it press harder around Jaeger's manhood, he nuzzled his face into the others throat again.

Each firm stroke running up his length felt measured, from base to tip and back again all the while Solas gently rolling his hips so they rubbed gloriously against the man's half covered balls. Jaeger moaned and instinctively tilted his head to give the elf more skin to burrow into and nip lightly sending shivers of pleasure through him. Then a sliver of fear shot through him when he noticed his body's betrayal, magic heating up under his skin.

"No…" Jaeger forced himself to stifle the series of moans and the rise of his magic that followed his dispute when Solas pressed a thumb against his sensitive tip, he managed to get the elf's face away from his throat and glared weakly into Solas' very dilated eyes, "Get… away from me!"

With a hard shove causing Solas' darkened eyes to widen a slight fraction as he fell back into the snow, he had gotten a little too lenient towards the man's obvious pleasure and his own rising desire with his Alpha drive. Jaeger gave a defensive snarl like a trapped wolf trying to scare off a hunter, and then forced himself to wake up before Solas could warp the Fade around them and keep him captive in his own dreams.

Waking swiftly to the point of being fully awake within seconds, the first thing Jaeger did was whip out a hand from his sheets and grab the handle of his dagger from the bedside table, eyes on the door he held the blade out and waited. His heart raced and his breathing came out in heavy panting…

When no horny, apostate elf came charging into his room demanding him to explain himself or roll over and bare his throat, Jaeger relaxed then rubbed a forearm across his face as little sweat beads rolled down his brow. Lowering his dagger to the table again the man looked between his legs and grimaced at the mocking sight there, he was completely hard under his trousers and he could feel his wet hole making the fabric sticky.

'Damn Solas to the depths of the great Void… what was that about? Why did he wait until NOW to try and nose into my dreams?' Jaeger thought, he always believed Solas had shown no interest in humans, or an elf even if they were Omega. Had his teasing alongside Sera finally pushed Solas to the edge of his patience?

Flopping face first into his pillow once more, Jaeger gave a muffled whimper as his manhood sensitively pulsed between his legs and the bed, he rolled onto his side and freed himself to feel the cold air on the heated flesh so it could go soft. He wasn't about to make himself cum; Solas and every other Alpha probably would smell it then… and Jaeger wasn't going to waste a suppressant just to cover it up.

It took a while as his mind continued to return to Solas and what just happened in his dreams, but when it finally went down he wrapped himself with his fur coat and struggled between the thoughts of pulling up his hood or leave it down. Deciding it would be suspicious if he put it up (since he never had it up in Skyhold), he warily opened his door. When there was no angry face staring at him on the other side he slipped outside and closed his door with a soft click. Maybe the Solas in his dream was what he had hoped it was, a spirit doing a fantastic job of pretending to be the elf?

On light footsteps he passed Solas' room and then sped up when he was on the inside balcony in the great hall. Vivienne looked up from where she sat on her very Orlesian couch reading a tome in the sunlight coming through the large door, the sight of Jaeger had her nose curling up like he was something insulting to her very person, "Ah the barbarian finally leaves his cave. I believe our dear Inquisitor wishes to speak with you, tarry of to the rotunda now, my dear."

With a yawn and flippant hand gesture to show he heard her, Jaeger went straight to the rotunda while silently praying a certain elf wasn't there…

Thank the Void for small miracles; only Mahanon was inside staring up at a half-finished mural of Solas'. Jaeger had to admit that the apostate knew how to paint… "Hey, you wanted to speak with me?"

Mahanon flinched at Jaeger's loud and sudden voice right behind him, the elf spun with a sharp glare before returning to a superior expression, "Finally finished sulking about the spell? Good, prepare for travel and wake up early in the morning. We are heading to the Emerald Graves… ah Solas did you just hear me? You are coming too."

"Of course." At Solas' smooth voice Jaeger did his best not to tense up, he cracked his neck and gave a lazy yawn to cover up his discomfort as the mage passed behind him, causing the wind to caress the back of his neck. Don't show emotion in case it was him in the Fade, he reminded himself in a mantra, only mages can remember their dreams clearly… pretend you don't remember…

"Will do, what is the weather like in the Graves?" At Mahanon's confused look for this random question Jaeger continued, "Is it humid like the Arbor Wild's? I don't want to faint from the heat of my thicker war paint."

Closer to him then he would have liked Solas chimed in reply, "The Graves wont be as humid as the rainforests, but they will still be warm. I suggest you wear no or thinner paint."

Jaeger flashed a casual (or what he hoped was casual) smile and thumbs-up over his shoulder at Solas, pretending he didn't notice the elf's discreet glancing at his neck where he had been nuzzling in the Fade. He returned his gaze to Mahanon while stifling his anxiety. So it had been Solas and not a spirit… shit. With a polite bow of his head Jaeger dismissed himself before he could do something stupid in the presence of the two elves.

As leisurely as he could he walked towards the door that would lead him to the kitchens, when he was out of Solas and Mahanon's sights he ran the rest of the way until he was safely into the kitchen, the kitchen staff looked at him with startled looks. "I haven't eaten in an age… what's on the menu?"

Before they could reply he took up pieces of bread, a wedge of cheese, and snatched a tasty looking slice of cake before the chef could slap his hands away. He ran outside and into the stable shed, startling Blackwall from where he sat on the stairs carving a dagger handle. The bearded Grey Warden was one of the only Alphas in Skyhold that Jaeger could stand being in a close vicinity with for a long period of time, Bull he was skeptical about even if he was with Dorian.

"Ah, you're finally out. Have fun hibernating? Sera was worried about you, especially since you were missing for so long. She thought Solas and Mahanon had killed you even though the mage said it was just displacement." Jaeger groaned and sat his bounty on the table without a care of the wood chippings from whatever that thing was he had just finished carving before… some kind of dog-bird thingy? Still it looked well made whatever it was…

Biting into the wedge of cheese Jaeger offered his food to Blackwall, who accepted with a growling stomach and caught the few pieces of bread and a torn of chunk of cheese thrown in his direction, they munched in silence on the stairs while watching Dennett take care of the inner circles preferred mounts in the small stable. The larger stables for the army mounts were kept just across the keeps bridge with more stable hands.

There were simple horses for most of the group, and then exotic animals like a colossal Qunari armored horse for Iron Bull, a pair of Harts for the Inquisitor and Solas. And then Cassandra's, if you could call the burly horse that usually got armored up in the Inquisition colours as exotic…

Then there was his horse, Bittersweet… an undead creature covered from head to tail in in black and white war paint; the sword protruding from its head was recently polished making Jaeger happy. Someone was willing enough to get near the silent beast while he was away, and in 'hibernation.'

"You going to the Graves with us tomorrow?" Asked Jaeger after swallowing the last food he had shoved into his mouth.

"Ah, yes I will be. I believe the team is going to be us, Solas, and Bull."

Ah shit, of all the teams to have… it had to be ALL Alphas. In a cheerful voice despite his growing anxiety Jaeger said, "Great! Do you think the Graves have any good fishing spots?" His question made Blackwall's eyes light up, "Better go see Sera before I get ready for our sausage fest through the woods…"

Jaeger and Blackwall laughed together, before the younger man took up some bread and rushed off to find his little Jenny girl. He found her easily enough sitting on the tavern roof; he climbed up and offered a piece to her while shoving the other in his mouth.

"Heard you are going to a trip without me right after finally leaving your room, damn… give the elfy-elves hell for me." She bit into the bread and chewed it loudly while talking, "I hear there are a lot of lizards in the Graves… maybe you should find some and stick em in Solas' stuff."

"I might do that just because I will be missing you…" Jaeger elbowed her in the shoulder and laughed merrily when she stuck out her tongue and blew him a crumbly raspberry. Kicking his ankles against the edge of the tavern wall, Jaeger looked up at the sky and sighed.

The next few days were going to be hellish…

 **-DA-**

Jaeger had spent most of the night preparing for travel, and he slept without entering the Fade making him feel restless in the morning, only relaxing as he painted on a layer of paint onto his body, a oily substance that would stain into his skin for a while instead of being chunky like his usual, dirt-like paint mixture. Painting always felt therapeutic.

He was the first to arrive at the stables (not counting Blackwall who lived in the top floor of the shed) and was half way with saddling his horse when Mahanon and Bull arrived, and Blackwall came down stairs rubbing sleep from his eyes and his shoulder like the muscle there was throbbing. He spotted Jaeger at the same time as the others.

They all looked mildly surprised that he had gotten out of bed before them and the one-eyed Qunari mentioned it with no amount of finesse, "What are you up so early for? Usually one of us has to go drag you out of bed."

"I woke up early, I think the cheese I took from the kitchen yesterday was off… you feel alright Blackwall?" Jaeger lied smoothly while looking to the Warden in question.

"Yeah, probably killed anything with that drink Bull gave me last night. Stuff hits like a… oi! Bull did you charge at me last night?" When the Grey Warden sent Bull a questioning look the tall Qunari gave a toothy grin.

"You said you could block me with a ladle and pan…" Blackwall sighed at his own drunken stupidity, and rolled his shoulder once more. That explained why he felt bruised everywhere.

Shortly afterwards as the others began to saddle up Solas joined them, his face completely without emotions. He spoke no words to them and they said nothing to him. The only sign that he was aware of them was when he glanced at Jaeger, taking note of how the man was awake and his mount was almost fully suited up with his travel bags.

Solas set up his Hart swiftly even though he looked completely out of it, the Pride of Arlathan nicknamed simply as Pride… a funny combination as the elf's name meant pride in Elvhen. Something that made Mahanon still give tiny knowing smirks in their direction as he set up his Red Hart, named Rusty.

Blackwall had his simple black charger saddled, and Bull armored up his massive Qunari horse that stood slightly about the same height as the Harts horns. Both soldiers didn't name their beasts of burden… though Cole called them Swift and Caramel. Said it made the horses feel happy.

With soft whispers Jaeger rubbed down the coarse hide of Bittersweet, not even wincing at the pungent scent wafting from a still slowly healing spear wound in its chest. The dirty tang of its war paint overpowered the smell… Jaeger waited until the others mounted up before sliding smoothly into his sorry excuse for a saddle, it was almost like he was ridding bareback. Just how he liked it, horses were meant to be wild, untamed creatures.

A few Skyhold residents that were awake came out to watch the group leave, and up on the wall above the gate Cullen gave an obligatory salute with some of his soldiers.

They raced into an instant gallop the second they were across the bridge, pelting down the road and into the lightly falling snow. Jaeger gave a hoot of laughter, which Bull echoed with his own battle roar, and Blackwall gave a thrilled laugh. Mahanon simply grinned, while Solas looked like he had fallen asleep in his saddle with how relaxed he slouched, blue eyes watching Jaeger's back intently through gingery lashes.

Their pace was fast, only slowing down to allow the living mounts to breathe while Jaeger scouted ahead on his breathless mount. Seriously, the others should see about getting an undead horse… they could move faster and Bitters wasn't so bad.

When they arrived at the base of the mountain it was becoming nightfall, they travelled as far as they could until reaching grove where they set up camp. Mahanon was quick to decide who shared a tent… it didn't really matter who went where as they were all men.

"Blackwall and Bull you take one, Solas and Jaeger are with me." Everyone gave their consent to their camp squads (slightly reluctant in Jaeger's case) and set up their bedrolls. Jaeger made sure he was on the other side of Mahanon, keeping the Inquisitor between him and Solas, thankfully the mage didn't seem to think there was an ulterior reason as he unrolled his own bed with a composed expression.

They didn't bother with setting up a fire, everyone ate something from the travel packs and settled down to sleep, trusting the Harts to cause a commotion with unfamiliar scents came to their attention without the need of a guard. Weapons were close at hand just in case.

Jaeger listened as Mahanon and Solas settled down behind him rather quickly… he could feel the pair of Alphas burning warmly behind him like beacons and his Omega instincts pleaded him to snuggle up with them for warmth and touch. He wrapped his travel blanket tightly around his body as if to restrain against the urges and continued to glare into the darkness…

 **-DA-**

"You look like shit, bud." Said Blackwall after the second day in the Emerald Graves. They had met up with Harding and left their mounts at the first large Inquisition camp the day before, and only took the Harts to carry their bags since the horned creatures were born to move through forests.

"Yeah, trouble sleeping." Jaeger yawned and pretended not to notice Solas' doubtful glance, "Don't know why, but I just can't seem to sleep properly…"

"If you like, I know some spells and tea mixtures to allow one to enter the Fade properly." The suppressed eagerness in Solas' voice almost made Jaeger slightly flinch, the elf probably had been searching for Jaeger in the Fade only to find nothing, "It is unwise to not get suitable sleep while in the field."

"Hah, no thanks. I don't know what you would do to me without Sera here to protect me, sneaky mage stuff most likely." He wiggled his fingers and cackled when Solas' brow creased in irritation despite his face looked blank, "Maybe paint weird symbols on my face when I can't fight back."

"Maybe you should let him. Your war paint's not as fierce as it used to be when I first saw it…" Said Bull with a pointed look at the faint stains across Jaeger's face that left his skin a dark grey, "How about flowers… angry, man eating flowers?"

"Sure, he can also paint me a pair of large breasts." Jaeger's humor and hand motions to mimic the curve of very large breasts in front of his chest made Blackwall and Bull snort out laughter. Mahanon sighed where he walked ahead of them, probably not sure how to handle the three, crude men even after all this time.

"I'm sure a nice pair of breasts on your chest would distract our enemies," Solas replied smoothly and without hesitation. The fact that he joined into the joke with rapid wit made Jaeger blink at him in disbelief, "they would not see even Bull attacking them. Want to test the theory, Jaeger?"

Solas said his name in a suggestive purring tone that made Jaeger shiver and look away with a tight frown of discomfort, "I can't tell if you are being serious or not, but sure. Maybe I should give them a saucy Rivaini hip dance while I'm at it?"

As he expected Bull could not stay silent at that idea implanted into everyone's mind, "You could give me a saucy Rivaini hip dance." He gave Jaeger a grin and cocked his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"For shame, Bull! Our darling Dorian will kill me if I did anything remotely 'saucy' for you… unless he gets to watch it too." Light laughs filled the group at Jaeger's joking, and then they went silent when the joke lost its ammunition.

Occasionally Bull and Blackwall mentioned something about fighting styles, other times Solas and the Qunari played chess with an imaginary board fascinating Blackwall and Jaeger to no ends. It amused them for the day between Rift closing and little missions. Solas had looked so smug when he won, the unassuming elf was quite a shrewd player…

When night fell the group found an Inquisition camp close to the river and set up their tents amongst the larger red ones. The group sat with the scouts to share about their food and stories about the Emerald Graves, after eating Jaeger turned in early. His exhaustion was setting in too deeply now, he won't be able to stay out of the Fade tonight. Hopefully Solas took the hint and wont barge in on his dreams.

Rolling onto his stomach with a satisfied sigh, Jaeger stared into the darkness with droopy eyes and drifted in a pleasant haze between awake and asleep. Mahanon and Solas finally joined him making him start before returning to the haze, the elves moved quietly around him in removing their armor or outer robes. The apostate gave him subtle glances while untying his foot wraps so he was only in his trousers, wolf-jaw hanging low just above his stomach.

Once the two elves were stripped enough, they quieted down on their bedrolls allowing Jaeger to finally relax again…

Slipping into the Fade, Jaeger paled as his lack of sleep had him falling straight into an old memory of the time that had led to him leaving the clan at his mother's behest. A younger version of him cried under his bed, his heat was beginning earlier than usual while his mother was out on her three-day hunt and it had frightened him, there was a whole day left until she would return.

His mother's incense had run out during his last heat so she was gathering the herbs as she hunted so he sat in the cold with his blankets wrapped around his body as if to keep his scent from escaping. He was fourteen and not small, yet even the unbonded Alpha next door with his injured eyes and heavy limp in his leg was able to overpower him with no trouble.

The man had caught a whiff of Jaeger, for just a small second, and forced open the door past its locks with a sudden burst of bestial strength and growling causing the boy to cry out in fear from his hiding place. But his cries were eaten by the greedy wind outside.

He had struggled so hard to escape the man as they finally managed to drag him out from beneath the bed, screamed loudly as his clothing was torn… he had been frightened, but his heat had made him aroused at the Alphas dominance.

The present version of Jaeger tensed and began to give rapid breaths as he relived the memory and tried not to attack the Alpha, this was a memory… just a memory. During his inner monologue he didn't notice blue eyes watching the scene through the icy window beside the bed.

Little Jaeger cried out one more time in magic laced voice that sounded like a howl as the Alpha began to tear at their trousers once the boy had been stripped bare, and finally received an answer. Snarling loudly his mother appeared behind the Alpha with the fury of a mother-wolf protecting her cub while her mabari bit the man's arm that had its hand clamped around Jaeger's wrist, the woman's spear pierced him through the back of his throat and protruded from the front sending blood splattering over little Jaeger.

His mother wrapped her thick wolf fur coat around young Jaeger to cover his skin, singing to her Avaar song while her mabari licked the blood from Jaeger's tear stained cheeks. The scent of his mother and the mabari's combined canine smells and thick war paint soothed the boy…

From the doorway Solas watched in curiosity, face soft with recognition to the song, like he remembered hearing it long ago and could never remember where it came from. When Jaeger released loud wheezes those blue eyes landed on him in concern, recognizing the signs of someone about to fall into panic he rushed over to the man's side, "It is just a memory of the Fade… take deep breaths."

"I…" Jaeger's breathing was heavy, his hands clenched Solas' arms and pressed his face into a warm shoulder making the elf's breath to hitch, small flames began to run up and down the mans bare forearms and some licked against his throat, "… please. I can't…"

Gently Solas cupped his face between his hands without giving the flames any mind and ran light kisses along Jaeger's cheeks, he whispered hushed Elvhen until the flames died down into a warm glow that haloed Jaeger's skin then firmly said, "Wake up…"

And he did. Jaeger jumped awake into a sitting position with sweat covering his body. When Solas stirred as he followed the human from the Fade, Jaeger rushed from the tent startling the pair of night guards next to the large campfire who looked at his panicking face expression with alarm, "I am going for a walk." He then ran into the darkness before the guards could oppose.

He ran past the shadows of trees while avoiding the guards circling the camp edges, as he ran using the faint moonlight to see the way he faintly sensed someone giving chase and sped up his steps, swiftly Jaeger scaled a rock face and circled widely around. The person tailing him kept up with surprising grace…

Running and running, Jaeger didn't hesitate and even crossed the ankle deep river that flowed towards the top of the waterfall that trickled loudly and covered up the sounds of his gasping. He only stopped when his chest felt constricted from the lack of oxygen; he rested his forearms on the trunk of a tree and pressed his clammy forehead onto them.

Hazily he stared at the faint outline of the ground from the moonlight and tried to catch his breath; sweat dripping of his face to land on the grass below… his wet feet hurt from running and he might have stepped on a sharp rock in the river bed making the soles of his feet sting.

The faint sound of the river being disturbed and wet footsteps on the grass behind him sounded the arrival of his 'hunter' just before two gentle hands ran up his spine, slowly massaging his tense muscles. Without sounding like he had just chased the man through the forest, while massaging away the muscle knots, Solas whispered softly, "Breathe… you are safe."

Each peaceful whisper and kneading press along his shoulders took away a large chunk out of Jaeger's tension, he sucked in a few slow gulps of air and managed to relax enough to form some shaky words, "I… please don't tell them…"

"You fear their reaction," Not really a question, more a bold observation, "yet Dorian is a Omega and he does not have any Alphas 'attacking' him every second of the day…"

"Ha… he has Bull."

"Maybe you should consider finding an Alpha to protect you." Said Solas with a slightly suggestive tone, the man shivered slightly at the offer and felt his heart begin to race. Maybe it was a good idea to return to camp now? Before he did something he could regret later…

Jaeger exhaled wobbly and began to move away from the tree, halting when a hand rested gently against the back of his neck in a quiet request for him to stay still. A touch he could push away easily, but found he didn't want to as Solas ran his lips along one of his round ears and worked the tips of his fingers into the back of his scalp making him quiver when the touch sent pleasant tingles through the nerves there.

The other hand began to run random patterns across his skin bringing up goose bumps where they touched; Jaeger sucked in his breath loudly when the hand came around his chest and lightly ran over a sensitive nipple. Solas' ministrations stilled when he thought the sound was one of discontent before continuing with vigor when Jaeger gave a positive whine.

For a moment he tweaked the hardening nipple between his fingers while stoking a palm along his side, making Jaeger's breathing to become harsh before finally closing his fingers around it, the man yelped and Solas smirked. Giving the nipple a few more pinches and presses he moved the hand down to follow the other one.

Solas' own breath began to puff from his nose as he breathed in as much of the suppressed scent of Jaeger as he could and grew aroused that he had the man reacting to his touches, finally after searching for him in the Fade to find nothing and glaring at his back as he played jokes with Bull and Blackwall, two Alphas… his competition.

After touching every inch of Jaeger's lurching chest and back Solas promptly untied the man's trousers and took their half stiff shaft into his hand, the warm wrap of his palm felt better than it had in the Fade making Jaeger moan loudly and willingly spread his legs. Pleased Solas gave a growling nip on the man's shoulder, and tugged their trousers down so he could rub a pair of fingers against Jaeger's slick hole with his other hand.

After some teasing rubs and pokes that had the human giving unsatisfied pleas, Solas pushed in two fingers and began to stroke Jaeger's wet walls to find the places that had the man weak kneed. The combined feelings of fingers pressing sensitive spots inside his body and the hand around his shaft made the human whimper, wrapping one arm partially around the tree so he could dig his nails into the bark.

"Solas…" At the humans husky, begging moan Solas bared his teeth in a stifled groan and crouched with one knee on the grass to hold himself upright, removing his fingers and hand so he could spread the others ass cheeks, Solas did not give Jaeger any warnings before pressing his mouth against their sensitive hole. Humming pleasantly at the taste on his lips.

Jaeger gave a loud yelp as Solas' tongue pressed inside him, lapping up his sweet liquid and fucking him with the wet muscle that flexibly twisted against all his sensitive nerves, his legs trembled weakly but Solas firmly held him upright against the tree with fingers digging into the man's round mounds. He drank greedily and loudly with long slurps, teeth scraping ravenously causing Jaeger's slickness to run down his chin and throat.

With just his surprisingly dexterous tongue the apostate managed to make Jaeger come to a sobbing orgasm, the tree smeared with the human's cum and seemed to glow like pearl in the moonlight. His walls tightened around Solas' tongue to try and draw it deeper, and bubbled over with his slick.

Pressing his face harder against Jaeger so his forehead flush against the man's tail-bone, Solas hummed and groaned in fulfillment as he swallowed as much of the Omega as he could until he was satisfied, he could make out the sweet scent coming from the man through the suppressors with this close vicinity with his very strong sense of smell. He gave a strangled provoked sound when he caught the faint musky tang of another Alpha.

"You have coupled before…" Beneath his hands Solas felt the little telltale stiffen from Jaeger at his statement spoken in an affronted tone, "How many Alphas have you bent over for?"

As Jaeger tried to form the right words he peered down at the other, Solas stared up at him while wiping his chin with the back of his hand and licked it clean making him look like a grooming cat, an image strengthened with his reflecting eyes filled with fervor. His had an expectant expression making the human look away with a nervous gulp.

Solas waited for Jaeger to speak while going over what he could figure out on his own from the flavour on his tongue. It was still sweet and didn't have the unpleasant aftertaste of an Omega who had mated many different Alphas; almost completely innocent… meaning Jaeger hadn't joined with many.

When he was satisfied with cleaning his face and his theories he brought his hands down hard onto Jaeger's arse in a double slap to hurry along his reply. The man yelped through a startled moan and Solas repeated the action until his hands left red marks on the pale flesh

"I… my spare suppressors broke…" A tiny whimpering hiss escaped Jaeger as Solas' fingers squeezed around his stinging arse and the rest of his words tumbled out, "… a Dalish found me and saved me from some bears… he is the only Alpha to have joined with me."

"He coupled with you through your heat," Solas' dark eyes flickered in contempt that a Dalish of all people had touched this Omega before him, "yet I sense no Bond, nor child?"

"He couldn't Bond… and I had a herb mix in the morning to…" Jaeger moaned when Solas began to reflexively caress at his arse in his warm palms in a prompting to change that line of thought. Even if he was pleased the human was without a child, Solas knew how it hurt an Omega to purge a child created during their heat even when not Bonded with the father… best not to let Jaeger relive it.

"Why couldn't he Bond?" Solas ran a wet tongue around the outline of his hand, "Even touched and under suppressants your scent is still… irresistible."

"… He said he had a geas… to Mythal…"

Solas halted in his ministrations and his eyes narrowed, that last line interested him greatly, "Oh, and did you get this elf's name?" Jaeger bashfully looked away and bit his lip making Solas chuckle, "So you did not speak his name even as you mated… but I will have you screaming mine even without your heat."

Verifying his possessive promise he gave a flushed arse cheek a firm bite between the gap of his spread thumb and forefinger, successfully making Jaeger yelp out his name without any other promptings. Solas was going to make sure the memory of this 'mystery' elf out of Jaeger's mind… and their scent was replaced entirely with his.

Standing while biting a path up to Jaeger's throat, Solas panted and closed his eyes to focus on the trembling body against him. The human whimpered out for more making Solas decide to let himself go enough to deliver… he snarled from his chest in a strange purr and thrust his clothed hips forward jarring Jaeger into the tree and bringing out a sharp gasp from the man.

"Do you want me?" Asked Solas in a firm voice and repeated his hard thrust against the slick entrance making Jaeger give a positive wide mouthed moan but it wasn't enough to satisfy Solas, "Do you want me, Jaeger?"

In a sincerely lewd voice Jaeger wailed out "Yes… Solas please…" before released a tumble of nonsense words that sounded like Solas' name mixed with pleading moans. Now that was satisfying to hear.

Solas thrust his hips against Jaeger's again, moaning as the slickness heated his pants and created a pant inducing friction against his manhood. He forced himself to still in his thrusts long enough to pull his deep green trousers down past his manhood and his hefty ball sack, he thrust forward again and reveled in the startled moan Jaeger gave as his uncovered shaft rubbed against the base of his balls.

"Do you feel what I offer?" Solas thrust again so his member slid fully between the mans dripping thighs so they could feel his size while speaking in a slightly unsteady voice, "I will ruin you for other Alphas… are you certain you want this?"

Jaeger felt his heart stop beating and his breath hitched at the solid warmth rubbing against his glossy inner thighs, it felt larger then what his mystery-elf had been and the strange feeling tip mushroomed over the shaft. Strange as in it wasn't round like what Jaeger or other men were, it seemed to slope a little into a curved point.

The shaft in itself wasn't exactly long, no longer then the average human (so it would be considered large for an elf), but it was wide even before getting close to the knot, by the Void… the knot felt like it could lock inside him before the elf even gets a chance to come!

Was this why Solas never joined them when they bathed in whatever water source they could find during travelling and only went after everyone else went to sleep, to hide it? Was he afraid of stares, constant list of questions from Blackwall and Bull? It seriously didn't feel like something an elf should have hanging between their legs!

Pausing then he heard Jaeger give a sharp sob in distress, Solas softly kissed the man's neck and spoke gently despite his former domineering tone, "I can stop here if you like, I will not hold any resentment. I have not had the time or items to properly prepare you…"

After a couple of calming breaths Jaeger finally risked looking down with his forehead resting on his forearm. He could see Solas' manhood dripping with precum beneath his own half hard shaft; they were so obviously different in shape and size when pressed closely together, and curiously he wrapped a hand around the other's tip. Against his neck Solas sucked in a sharp breath and tensed as Jaeger slowly stroked him with inquisitive fingers, tracing fingers along the swollen end.

Feeling Solas' struggle against his need to be inside the Omega through the light trembles against his back; Jaeger licked his lips at the strange sense of control and achievement he was feeling. Slowly he stroked the other while spreading his legs slightly more and rolled his hips so the shaft rubbed against his entrance, making him keen and grind back a little harder. He repeated until Solas' sharp pants became long shuddering breaths then angled his hips and prodded the pointed tip towards where he wanted it.

Solas breathed shakily in a way that sounded like it was in pain as Jaeger managed to position the weeping tip against his hole, his slender fingers dug into the man's hips as a foundation and he panted against a flushing round ear, "You sure?"

"Please Solas…" Gritting his teeth Jaeger rolled his hips back taking in Solas' wide bulb with a faint pop making the elf give a toothy hiss and jump as if it had burnt him. Sweat rolled down his bald scalp and he pressed his naked chest tight against the man's equally naked back making his wolf-jaw necklace press into their sensitive skin to leave mirrored indents. With deep breaths Jaeger moved his hand away as Solas stayed in position and grasped at the tree, he protested in frustration when the other continued to stay still, "Solas… just take me!"

His desperate wail brought Solas out of his inner turmoil, with a grumbling snarl the elf nuzzled his face into Jaeger's throat, wrapped his arms around the others hips to hold them steady and pushed his hips forward as firmly as he would risk without hurting the man.

A gutted shout broke from Jaeger's chest and his back bowed as Solas pressed without any success, before he moved out so only the bulb was inside to try again with the same conclusion each time. In growing frustration as his patience snapped, he pulled back out and with a snarl he thrust hard while yanking Jaeger roughly onto him at the same time making his knot finally get inside and continued to shove his way inside, a shockwave of pain ran through Jaeger making him claw at the tree and cry out loud sobs. When Solas was completely inside he paused to give Jaeger hard bites and kisses along a quivering shoulder.

Solas huffed against Jaeger's shoulder as his calmed down from his sudden impatient fury, emotions of regret and concern filled him as he heard the man sob and he went rigid, too afraid to move again while Jaeger shuddered in his arms.

It felt so good. Solas closed his eyes and nuzzled against the man's neck, focusing on the feeling of the warm walls around him that shuddered against all the right places. His slightly pointed tip was being squeezed tightly where it was planted deeply… Solas needed to feel more.

When teeth nipped at Jaeger's slightly rough jaw almost as if seeking attention the man turned his head, eyes glowing in the darkness inspected his face before Solas began to tenderly kiss away the tears rolling down the others grey stained cheeks in wordless apology, showing how he regretted the pain even though his manhood pulsed in excitement for finally being fully enclosed.

Once the sobbing reduced into little pants and Jaeger's face relaxed until there was only a tiny frown left on his brow, Solas came to the decision that he should attempt continuing, but if Jaeger looked unable to go ahead he will put a stop to it himself even though his endurance was already so thin. Maybe try again after 'training' the humans body to handle him.

"Do you feel how your body has consumed me?" He wiggled his hips where they were firmly pressed together to emphasize his question and watched as Jaeger's face twitched at the little motion, a throaty moan wisped out of the other's parted mouth and Solas drank the receiving sight, "It is greedy, not letting even an inch escape its grasp. Do you have any idea how long I wanted this? I should have entered your dreams the first time it crossed my mind instead of holding back."

Jaeger moaned again as Solas spoke against his lips in a startlingly composed voice making his manhood ache, his hooded eyes looked into the elf's eerie ones and he panted while focusing through the haze threatening to steal away his sanity, "Yes… more Solas…"

Those bright eyes slit possessively and Solas gave a loud pant before gripping a fist into Jaeger's hair to angle it to the side more, he latched onto the man's mouth and his tongue- still sweet with the flavor of Jaeger's own slick- buried inside to explore every inch of what it had to offer. With an eager sigh Jaeger let his own tongue meet the other causing Solas to groan in approval. His hips jerked sending a small shock of pain through the man who gave an upset sound, Solas moved his hips again and Jaeger sighed contently.

Solas rolled his hips in a steady pace making them both release small grunts into the others mouth, he sucked in Jaeger's bottom lip and nibbled it between his teeth before plunging his tongue back into the man's mouth, thrusting in in and out at the same pace as his hips.

When he found Jaeger's walls had stretched enough to accommodate him the elf began to thrust in earnest turning their grunts into loud hollers, and their kiss became hungry and chaotic. It was difficult to focus on their lips and they did things unawares. The taste of blood on their tongues made them both growl, they did not know whose it was or who did the skin-piercing bite but they drank what they could, sucking the others lower lips and tongues.

As they broke the kiss for air and to bring attention to other areas where the mouth could be used. Jaeger rolled his head back onto Solas' shoulder bearing his neck for the Alpha to bite into, sharp canines buried deep into the offered soft flesh without hesitation. No mind for what it meant…

"Solas… So-laaas…" Jaeger moaned the others name over and over again until it became a garbled noise that slowly elevated into shouts, beneath his cries the wet slicking noise of Solas sliding in and out of him hard bounced off the trees and echoed back at them as if they weren't alone with their coupling, it sounded so filthy and made them burn with exhilaration.

Jaeger was embarrassingly drenched with his yearning that it ran down his thighs in branching rivers and soaked into Solas' trousers, for a moment he stressed that he had wet himself or was bleeding without realizing it. It made him flush in shame and his pleasure sullied a little… but Solas looked like it did not concern him or had not noticed.

Licking his bloodied lips Solas straightened, he gripped Jaeger's hips and almost howled out his elation as he sped up his pace, taking the Omega as hard as he could making his pointed tip hit deep inside Jaeger causing those walls to fasten around him each time out of reflex. He slit his eyes at the human and gave a winded growl as their suppressants made it difficult for him to get a pure, undiluted smell of the Omegas aroma.

Magic rose from the pits of his stomach, making his burning skin glow faintly with a silvery halo but he managed to subdue the spell before it could do its desired effect, "I could force you into your heat right now and make you ripe for my seed, fill you until your belly is round with my child… the Alphas will smell our Bonding even from here, and will howl in jealousy."

Even if the unexpected suggestion from the least likely of people would have made him alarmed any other time Jaeger howled in pleasure, his unfocused senses not opposing to any of Solas' remarks but instead begging him to do it, his walls tightened as if his body was trying to suck in the Alphas promised seed making Solas close his eyes with a small frown and throw his head back while moaning guttery. His magic hummed on a thin, shaky line as he continued to grumble out promises of what he could do. Things he won't do…

Jaeger gazed back at Solas with hazy eyes, the elf looked like he was basking in the moonlight with his face pointed into the air, his faintly glowing skin was releasing little silvery 'flames' and his sweat running down his body looked like millions of shooting stars around the dark wolf-jaw bone. Magic wisped from his parted lips like vapor with each pant or muttered word as he rutted Jaeger against the tree while also keeping his magic in check with thin resistance, it was a beautiful scene.

Keeping his eyes on the sight so he won't miss a thing Jaeger cried out keenly in warning making Solas snap his head down and meet his eyes, just in time as the human came. A flurry of emotions ran across the elf's face as his large girth was clenched tightly, his mouth dropped open in a long misty groan, his fingers twitched into Jaeger's bruised hips.

Hotly Solas came into Jaeger and slammed a hand against the tree trunk above the human's head to keep them both steady on their feet, he came so much that the thick liquid made Jaeger's belly look like he just ate a small but very satisfying meal. Solas' knot swelled to the point of being a perfect plug making every drop have no chance of escaping. If Jaeger were in heat he would defiantly have a child from that one go.

The Omega instinctively hummed in fulfillment as his belly was filled. In the indulgent moment following their joining he wondered how it would be like if it was actually his heat, would Solas fill him so much his belly would become plump with seed, so much so he would look like he already had a child growing in him for a while?

Solas was quick to recover from the afterglow and his magic faded to a soft, dissatisfied buzz under his skin, he took long and deep breaths making his chest heave before gently lowering them both onto the soft grass, Jaeger gave a small snicker as the grass tickled his sensitive areas and Solas purred as his walls shuddered.

As they sat together in fuzzy satisfaction Solas raked his bright eyes over the human half kneeling and half sitting in his lap, he reached up and brushed their shoulder long black locks to reveal the slightly bleeding bites along his pale skin, looking down lower the indents from his wolf-jaw bone looked like burnt in brandings. Giving an approving grumble at the sight he wrapped his arms around Jaeger's stomach and tenderly nuzzled into the back of his neck, slowly his fingers stroked where his seed filled the man in instinctual affection.

Giving a small hum Jaeger rolled his head back so he could make their noses nestle together, locking eyes together as they embraced. Slowly Jaeger's eyes began to flutter making Solas chuckle softly, "Tired?"

"A little… haven't been sleeping." Slurred the man.

Solas looked down at him with guilt as he clicked on the reason why within a breath, "I am sorry for my actions in the Fade, it was… disrespectful."

"Its fine…Solas. The outcome was pretty good, so I forgive you." Contently Jaeger hummed and licked his lips slowly making Solas' eyes drop to them for a second.

A look of satisfied smugness replaced the guilt and Solas couldn't help himself but remark coolly, "Maybe you should inform Sera of how you relished being taken by an 'elfy-elf.'"

"Oh she would just come up with some great taunts for the both of us… and I would join in, Lord Elfyness. Teasing you has become a past-time hobby of mine." Solas chuckled airily and softly dotted kisses along his face, wincing when he felt pain in his lip.

"Will you… do you want to keep 'this' secret?" Solas gestured his hand, pointing at Jaeger and back to himself, repeating the motion a few times.

Jaeger sucked in a nervous breath and went over the pros and cons of letting everyone know about him and Solas'… relationship. Whatever it was, "I… prefer to keep it secret. Not sure I am ready to tell the others I am an Omega…" He didn't see Solas' expression, but he could taste the disappointment seeping from the elf. But Solas released a small understanding hum and didn't push his desire for all the Alphas in their group to know what they had done and who Jaeger belonged to.

After rubbing a soothing tongue against the small bite on his bottom lip Solas asked in a concerned whisper, "How do you feel?"

"Sore, bruised, confused…" Jaeger rolled his neck and winced as it cracked loudly, gently Solas traced green, glowing hands along the man's body making his stiff muscles relax and the marks on his neck to heal. Solas watched them fade into flawless skin with a bitter pout making Jaeger laugh weakly, "You could have left at least one mark, you know."

The heated look he received asking if he was lying made him grin and tilted his head so his neck was fully bared, Jaeger inhaled when Solas instantly latched his teeth around the junction when shoulder met neck, the place where the pheromone glands were, this act made Jaeger jump more out of surprise at what it could represent rather then pain. If Solas bit there while mating him during his heat… they would begin Bonding.

As if thinking along the same lines Solas gave a long almost pained moan and huffed rapidly against him as he held the position, until he was certain he had left a semi-permanent mark that wont heal for a few days. The idea of the other Alphas in their team possibly seeing it made him suck the skin into his mouth to make it more prominent.

When he moved back Solas licked his lips and let his chin rest on the man's shoulder so they could see each other's faces in the pale light, faces almost nuzzling together, "Now… why are you confused?" Asked Solas in a slightly haggard voice.

"If I recall correctly you told Bull you preferred elves… I am clearly far from being elfy. The farthest in fact…" Jaeger chuckled apprehensively as he watched Solas' brow furrow, "Unless you are having a moment where you forgot that I was human?"

Solas' frown deepened when the man continued to speak, his hand wrapped tightly around Jaeger's manhood and squeezed making them yelp into silence, "I don't think I could confuse you of all people as an elf, Jaeger." Solas smiled smugly as he felt Jaeger shiver at his name and gently ran his thumb up and down the quivering girth resting in his loose palm, "And I recall not actually answering the Iron Bull about my preference."

With mouth parted in soft pants as the thumb stroked him Jaeger manages he gasp out his next playful words, "Oh, and what is your preference?"

There was a glint in Solas' eye as he removed his hand to hug it back around the man's waist, "Someone who makes me chase them through a forest, evidently." A loud snort escaped Jaeger and he began to laugh, echoed by soft chuckles from Solas' chest.

"I've been told I am good at running," Jaeger leaned forward with his hands flat on the tree trunk, he verbally winced at the pain that shot through him and Solas looked at him with concern, "but after this I think all I can manage is hobbles… can I ask something?"

"Hm?" Hummed Solas absentmindedly as he feathered kisses between Jaeger's shoulder blades.

"How long exactly were you planning to sneak into my dreams? You mentioned it… and it sounded like it was before Sera's comment."

Glowing eyes flashed up to meet his eyes and they burned with mirth that did nothing to dispute his question, "Since the first time I saw you." A shiver ran through Jaeger and his lips parted, he didn't realize how those words made his pupils pulse or how much Solas reveled in the sight.

"Why?" Solas cocked his head in confusion and frowned prompting Jaeger to clarify, "I mean… what 'drew' you to me?"

A smirk spread across Solas' face, he leaned forward to kiss softly at Jaeger's lips before whispering something in Elvhen causing the human's eyes to pulsate again and his body to quiver, Solas didn't even look surprised at the obvious reaction, but more like he had predicted it.

"What… did you say?"

Locking eyes Solas gave an ambiguous smile and kept it to himself…

 **-DA-**

After Jaeger managed to weakly get off Solas' lap when the others knot shrank enough for them to separate, they both washed up in the nearby river and scrubbed their trousers. Pausing occasionally to give each other distracting kisses whenever Solas got moody about the wasteful sight of his cum running out of the Omegas body and into the water.

An estimated two hours later they finally returned to camp at a slow pace. The guards looked over and flushed brightly at Jaeger's tousled appearance and the obvious limp that Solas didn't even want to suggest soothing with magic. The mark on his throat and bruised hips became clearer as he passed by them, and when they could see his back that glanced towards a very smug looking Solas when they saw the bruises shaped like his wolf-jaw necklace along the man's spine.

As Jaeger went into the tent where the Inquisitor slept on obliviously to his companions' absence and their activities, Solas raised a finger to his lips to mischievously shush the guards. They gave timid smiles of understanding and nodded, silently promising to keep this between themselves. At least until the two became open about their newly formed relationship.

Inside the tent Solas eyed Jaeger with discontent when the man lay beside Mahanon, another Alpha, and not him. Pale green eyes glimmered up at him with understanding humor, before shifting around. Without a care he dragged the Inquisitor's bedroll (with the Dalish on top) over and received a sleepy groan in reply, but otherwise Mahanon slept on.

Solas watched as Jaeger put his bedroll between his and Mahanon's before laying down on it so his bare belly was up for roaming eyes, "Could you drag over my satchels?" Whispered Jaeger quietly, and with his good eyesight Solas managed to find Jaeger's satchel belt amongst the mess that was Mahanon's.

The elf lit up a dull wisp so Jaeger could dig into his bags before pulling out a vial smaller then a pinky, the man downed it in one quick tilt of his head. The instant he did the scent of their coupling faded. After Jaeger was pleased with the suppressant's effect, Solas returned the belt to the mess in the corner of the tent while releasing the wisp and laid down on his own bedroll, they wrapped their separate blankets over themselves and settled down.

While lying on his side with head propped up on his hand, Solas allowed one palm to slide beneath both their sheets and crept up to Jaeger's stomach. A small hitch in the man's breathing was the only thing that gave away the fact that he felt the touch and was awake; his eyes were closed and face completely placid.

Slowly Solas rubbed his warm hand just beneath Jaeger's bellybutton and gave a content smile when he felt it was still full of his seed making the man's stomach rise in a slight bump as he lay on his back. For a moment Solas gave himself a moment to form the illusion that it was his elf-kit before allowing sleep to overtake his mind.


End file.
